


When you're down

by FutureCompanion



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureCompanion/pseuds/FutureCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been feeling a little off for days, now it's finally got to you. </p>
<p>10th Doctor in mind when written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're down

You feel it before you even open your eyes. The pain. Your head is pounding, your limbs ache and your throat is as dry as a desert, not to mention you feel as if your skin is on fire. You regretfully open your eyes, the TARDIS has thankfully dimmed the lights and was currently humming something soothing. You slowly roll over on to your side, take a few breaths before sitting up. Instantly you regret it, your head is swimming as if someone had spun you around numerous times and pushed you down a hill, your stomach didn't like it either you practically crawl to your en-suite. The cool tiles sooth your skin, but you're too busy trying not to throw up over the floor to appreciate it, you -after what seems like an age- reach the toilet. Using up the last of your energy you throw yourself over the bowl of the toilet and throw up. Your eyes feel heavy and the dizziness had increased; before you know it you've passed out on the bathroom floor. 

The next time you wake it's to the knocking of your door, you have no energy to respond so you just lay there. After a few minutes you hear the Doctor walk into your room. 

"(Y/N)??!!" 

You mumble something but the Doctor doesn't hear you and instead barges in to your bathroom. 

"Oh (Y/N)." You look up but don't say anything, he bends down and picks you up and takes you into his arms. His skin against yours makes you feel a little better but not to much, you start to feel dizzy and the last thing you hear is the Doctor tell you to stay awake. 

Wake to find yourself in some sort of hospital ward, and that your body was slightly less hot and your headache wasn't was loud. 

"Hey." You turn your head to see the Doctor standing at the door frame. 

"Hey," You rasp, thankful that your voice was back. 

"Don't do that again." His eyes full of fire and ice but his voice weak. 

"I'll try not to." You half joke, your body starting to feel a little hot. 

"If you were feeling sick you should have said something." He almost scowls.

"Sorry." You avert your eyes from him and then groan in pain. 

"(Y/N), What's wrong?" The Doctor rushes over to you, your body temperature starts to rise, higher than before. 

"Hot." You murmur, taking deep breaths. 

The Doctor injects you with something that feels like ice and you feel yourself getting cooler and cooler, "Better?" He asks.

You nod and wait a moment, "Thank you." 

"So, disney films and tea?" He grins at you and you grin back, he knows you far too well. 

"Do you need to ask?" He laughs at this then takes you in his arms. You try to protest but your limbs still feel achy, plus you kinda like it. 

The rest of the day is spent watching Frozen, Brave, Cinderella and Lion King. You fall asleep feeling 1000x times better than you did in the morning, and it's probably nothing to do with the fact you've fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms. None at all..


End file.
